


Yin and Yang

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yin and Yang are complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world.





	Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang are often told in legends, as they were once a single entity; a dragon owned by a brother and sister, but twins nonetheless. 

One day, the twins, each sought something different for the world. The brother, he wanted ideals, bright optimism, love and friends. The sister wished for truth, logic, and cold hard facts. 

They began to argue, then fight, about whose path would bring true peace. The single dragon, in response, split into two dragons; Yin, who sided with the brother, and Yang, who chose to side with the sister. 

The two dragons were equally matched, fighting day in and day out, but neither side won over the other. As a result, the brother and sister set aside their differences and declared that neither side was the right, nor wrong way, as they bring true peace if they come together equally. 

More than a century or so later, the descendants of the twins, resumed the conflict their ancestors had ended, and Yin and Yang destroyed them and all those who sought to divide the world.

They disappeared afterward, never to be seen again.


End file.
